totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Synopsis Total Drama Sujira/SujiAguupin The events of Total Drama Sujira 'take place mainly in Aomori, Japan. At first, it begins with two stepsiblings who are proclaimed Demon Hunters from ChojiDan Academy: Ryo Tetsumaki (the main male protagonist) and Kazumi Usimora (formerly the main female lead; currently a recurring character). They have typical lives completing missions and studying the art of Tekkon, as well as being instructed by Souichiro Kuyuri, the "School Commander" of ChojiDan. Ryo is generally known as the laidback and somewhat exciteable, yet handsome man who wins (although not always by intention) the hearts of many of the female characters in the series; most notably Nimadoru Habarushi and (to a lesser extent) his stepsister. Kazumi is the younger sibling who's a proud otaku, and the one with red markings on her body due to an incident that gets seldom mentioned. Ryo and Kazumi also meet up with other allies. These include, but not limited to: Nimadoru Habarushi (a 15-year-old catgirl who displays bubbly, optimisitc, and not too bright attitudes, in which it is hard to not make her smile. This girl is commonly loved by most male characters excluding Ryu Mokuro; Habarushi's more noticeable traits are having a narrow waist, slender hips, spiked earrings, cat ears/tail, goggles positioned on the top of her head, and a deep hatred against people who call her "hot" and therefore, instead say "cute". Nimadoru also is extremely proficient in BuiikiKaesu martial arts and bears a heavy crush for Ryo), Mukuro Nara (a brooding, but not cold samurai who hails from an atrocious future alongside older brother Hosuke. He kills Hosuke later on as the series progresses due to the latter's betrayal), and Ryu Mokuro (a 16-year-old with an immensely cold and authoritative edge to him; Ryu detests being called a child because of his stature, and also goes by the nickname "Triryu", and held it since he was leader of his team). Later, these guys become the true Sujira Team, with helping the innocent ones and slaying all demons as their job. Total Drama Sujira isn't complete with enemies, however: while not much variety, most of the demons are being born from the twisted mind of a devious figure known as MAR (who, in Total SujiAguupin is later revealed to be the missing older brother of Ryo, Bakura). Aside from demons, there are also generic zombie soldiers, ninjas (or ninja) with mystical powers, ghosts, and of course... CYBORGS!!! There is also a demonspawn known as Seiryu the Mant (who eventually became the demon partner for Mukuro) who hired a crack team of four ruthless demons known as the Demon Four (led by Gola, the most sympathetic and honorable of the team) to dispatch of all humanity, mainly Sujira. Other character appear in the series as well, featuring Hydraken (The Demon God of Sky and Ryo's sarcastic and slightly flamboyant demon partner who resembles a humanoid bat), Kokkuro (The Demon God of Flames and Kazumi's reserved and collected demon partner who resembles a phoenix; Total SujiAguupin-only), and Headmaster Grim (a 68-year-old halfling who founded and leads ChojiDan Academy with an iron fist; although the "iron fist" he thinks about is more in the lines of MMA fighters, as once stated by Reiko Masamuka, another friend of Ryo's). The manga adaptation of Sujira (and Total SujiAguupin; both manga and anime) tends to be more serious and graphic than the lighter and comical style of the anime. However, fans did not like the overall premise of the manga and nevertheless praised the anime version, lauding the sheer amount of humor and enjoying the lack of some fanservice (in this case, only Zakura Aori, cultural references, and breaking the 4th wall are implemented). Also different from other common Shonen series is that Total Drama Sujira has little to no filler arcs. Perhaps this was done because anime directors Takuya Igarashi ('Total Drama Sujira) and Noriyuki Abe (Total SujiAguupin) didn't feel that this was an anime meant for such a thing.